


Moments - Deleted and Extended Scenes

by PeaceHeather



Series: Odin's Son, Tyr's Son [4]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin: words which I originally wrote for various chapters of <i>Moments</i>, which for one reason or another didn't quite fit the story, but which I did not want to throw away, either. Not necessary to read this to understand <i>Moments</i>.</p><p>This was originally named "The Job Interview", before I decided to expand it beyond just the one deleted scene to include whatever else comes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Job Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987841) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's nothing, really," he said with a shrug. "I'm looking for someone, with intent to hire them. Honest work. Honest pay. But I want only the best."
> 
> "The best seamstress?" asked the woman in the corner, amused, and Tyr shook his head.
> 
> "She goes by Geirny the Thief, most days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these words originally intending them to be part of Chapter 2 of _Moments_ , but they didn't quite fit there. I didn't want to get rid of them completely, though, so here they are as a sort of missing scene from that chapter. Enjoy!

Tyr chose a rainy day for his mission, and waited to ride down through Vingólf-town until near the time when the sun would be setting behind the hill, if it were visible; he wore no insignia, and kept his head covered by his cloak. The wet streets were nearly bare of people, which suited Tyr's purposes just fine.

There was a tavern in the baker's district that he visited from time to time, quietly, without fanfare and without word getting back to anyone; well, anyone other than Hoenir. It was a good place to gather useful information on the true state of affairs in Asgard, and the occasional bit of gossip about other realms as well. While every adult male went through a mandatory term in Asgard's military, most of them never had cause to meet the chief general in person, so Tyr could come and go as he pleased here with little fear of being found out.

Of course, it helped that he usually colored his hair and went by a different name.

One of his usual informants nodded to him as he came in, and glanced meaningfully to the corner near the fire where a pair of rough-looking women were chatting amiably over their mugs. One of them sat with her back to the wall, and kept flicking her eyes across the room, even as she laughed at something her companion said.

Naturally, she spotted him before he'd gotten within a few feet of her table. Tyr watched as her smile faded a little, and one hand slipped unobtrusively under the table.

"May I join you?" he asked politely, taking his mug from the servant with a nod and a coin. Tyr did not miss the way the woman's eyes darted to the coin and then to the pouch at his waist.

The second woman turned and looked him over. "We're not for rent," she said, not unkindly. "Not even for a handsome fellow like yourself."

"Fair enough," returned Tyr. "I'm not shopping." He allowed one corner of his mouth to turn up. "Not even for beauty such as yours."

She snickered. "Flattery. I like you."

"Seat's open," said the first woman warily. Tyr sat, and she lowered her voice. "Though the tavern's not that crowded, and you're 'not shopping'."

"Well. Not for that," Tyr allowed. He pulled another coin from his purse, set it on the table, but pinned it in place with his fingertip.

"Mm. But it's not a washerwoman nor a seamstress you'd be looking for, neither, I'd imagine. Not at this time of day. And you not the wife of the household. And not flashing that sort of money in a place like this."

"You're observant," said Tyr. "That's good."

"Everyone in the baker's district is observant, stranger," said the second woman, with narrowed eyes.

 _Stranger_. A warning, Tyr knew, to get to the point, before he found himself on the business end of a dagger.

"It's nothing, really," he said with a shrug. "I'm looking for someone, with intent to hire them. Honest work. Honest pay. But I want only the best."

"The best seamstress?" asked the woman in the corner, amused, and Tyr shook his head.

"She goes by Geirny the Thief, most days."

Both women went very still. The moment stretched taut.

"Give my best to your family, Hallkatla," said the one in the corner. Again, her gaze scanned the taproom, a bit more sharply this time, likely looking for anyone she didn't recognize. And the palace guard wondered why raids were so rarely successful in places like this. The baker's district was a tight-knit community, where everyone knew everyone, and strangers were noticed.

The second woman glanced between them, then left without another word; Tyr would bet his right hand that the farewell had been a coded request to bring help, in case Tyr proved to be unfriendly.

"I might know that name," said the woman who remained. Her hand had not come up from under the table; Tyr kept his where she could see them. "But I'd have to know how you came by it, and who you might be, before I said anything more. Or who sent you. Geirny's a woman who likes her privacy, you see."

"Of course." The general nodded in acknowledgment, and slid the coin under his fingertip closer to her. "I sent myself. I'm looking for someone to teach my son. He got a first lesson a few days ago for free, and I'd like for him to have more." He indicated the coin with his chin. "As I said. Honest work for honest pay."

She snorted. "Nothing much _honest_ about Geirny the Thief and the work she does," she said. "Else she'd have a different kenning and her mother's name would still claim her."

"Even so," said Tyr. "My son came home from that lesson with something that belonged to her. If nothing else, I'd like to return it, and the offer of work still stands."

"…What kind of pay are we talking?"

"That's something I'd prefer to discuss with Geirny herself," said Tyr. He took a long swallow from his mug, and eyed the woman over the edge. Of course he knew who she was; his informant was well paid to provide accurate information, after all. Now it was up to her to decide whether or not to reveal herself.

"I can pass along a message," she said finally, dubiously, "but that's the best I can do."

"Fair enough," said Tyr. He pulled his entire purse from his belt and dropped it onto the table, not missing the way the buzz of conversation in the room seemed to dip for a moment. Geirny was well-respected in the baker's district, Tyr knew; of course she would be observed and protected by the locals… or perhaps they were merely all eyeing the money changing hands. "For your time this evening," he said. "And hers, should you wish to share that with her."

The woman—Geirny—reached her free hand over to collect the purse. Her other hand remained below the table, where Tyr did not doubt she had hold of a weapon ready to gut him or take out an artery in his thigh if she thought she were in danger.

Tyr finished his mug in three gulps, then set it down with a satisfied sigh. The district might be poor and the populace a bit rough around the edges, but the ale here was as fine as anything Tyr had tasted throughout Asgard. He pushed back from the table and stood, making no sudden moves. "Good evening to you, then," he said politely. "Stay dry."

"You as well," said the woman. He nodded to her, then turned and left, feeling her eyes between his shoulder blades every step of the way.

* * *

The ostler had only just brought his horse out when he heard the footstep behind him. It was loud, for him to hear it over the hissing of the rain on the cobblestones. Deliberate.

"I'm afraid I wasn't foolish enough to bring a second purse with me," he said, turning around.

"You're really serious," said the woman, as she stepped out of the shadows. His purse was tucked at her belt, and the note he'd left inside it along with the gold was in her hand. "You. Of all people." Because of course he'd signed it; a measure of trust on his part, since she could now destroy his cover if she wished.

"My son values his freedom," said Tyr. "Your lesson the other day gave him a chance at keeping that, or regaining it, should he ever find himself captured by an enemy. We both find that priceless, and I wish for him to learn more."

"From the best," said Geirny, skeptical.

"From the best."

She took a tentative step closer, eyes darting about, head cocked to listen for any other footsteps that might give away a trap. "And the pay?"

"Enough to satisfy," said Tyr. He gestured toward the purse. "Was that not enough for a first lesson?"

Geirny swallowed. "It was… adequate," she admitted. Tyr hid his amusement; he'd handed her roughly double what any of Loki's other tutors had earned, back at the royal palace. If she took his offer, she'd never have to steal again, and could likely retire on what she earned from him.

"The same amount for every lesson you teach him," said Tyr. Geirny, being a damned good thief, covered her reaction admirably. "He's a boy," Tyr went on. "And my son. I'll expect patience, and I've no tolerance for abuse, but he's a quick study and wants to learn."

"Your son," said Geirny. "The—the second prince."

"Yes."

"Had I known," she said, "I'd not have taught him."

"Had you not taught him, we wouldn't be here now," said Tyr with a shrug. "Perhaps the Norns placed you in one another's path for just this purpose."

She paused to consider that. "Perhaps," she said. "And the lessons?"

"I'd like them to start in three days' time," said Tyr. "Or preferably no longer than ten; however long it takes you to manage your other affairs. Is that reasonable?"

"…Aye," said Geirny. Still wary, but he couldn't blame her for that.

"Will evenings work for you?" he asked. "He has his other classes, and weapons training, and seidr lessons. Besides, I understand you're likely used to sleeping by day."

Geirny snorted. "A seamstress is up at dawn, working when the light is best," she said. Tyr nodded; it was a good occupation to cover her more lucrative activities.

"We'll figure something out," said Tyr. "In three days' time?"

There was a long pause, the rain on the cobblestones the only sound between them, until finally Geirny nodded. "I'll bring my sewing kit."

The general smiled. "We're a household of bachelors," he said. "As a seamstress, I'm sure you'll find plenty of work to do."

"As a seamstress," said Geirny. "Aye, I suppose I will."


	2. Loki's Visit with Frigga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deleted scene from Chapter 6, where the recently-discovered "Lady" Loki visits her mother and gets a little of her own back against Sif. Here, the visit with Frigga is expanded on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The overall mood of the original chapter was meant to be lighthearted, and this bit delved a little too far into serious or angsty territory, hence cutting it out. But I thought they were good words, and people might be interested in seeing them anyway, so here they are.

Loki strode into the palace with her head held high; she'd had help with her hair and makeup from Sigyn, was wearing an impeccable gown made just for her by Geirny, and carried the throwing knives she'd received from Master Völund so long ago secreted in various places about her person.

This was going to be fun.

A light tendril of seidr helped her find Frigga, and of course since she knew Loki's magic intimately, she would now be notified that her son was coming to see her.

Loki wondered how she would react to seeing a daughter, instead.

* * *

 

"The queen is with her apprentice," said one of Frigga's handmaidens, barring the door.

"Nevertheless, she is expecting me," said Loki. "If you would please announce me?" As tempting as it was, it wouldn't really do for Loki to try and order her out of the way. Such a thing would be entirely out of character for the young lady he was supposed to be, and besides, Loki had always liked this particular servant.

"Show her in, Hlin," came Frigga's voice from beyond the door.

"Yes, my queen," said Hlin. She still looked at Loki a little suspiciously, but she tended to look at all the ladies of the court that way.

In the queen's chambers, Sif was nowhere in sight, so Loki said quietly, "Hello, Mother," and watched as Frigga's expression changed to one of delight. They embraced as women did, and Frigga kissed her on the cheek.

"You look lovely, darling," she said, "but why have you taken this form?"

"I was given to understand that men were not permitted near shield maidens," said Loki.

"I am your mother, dear, there are exceptions for such things."

"Oh. Well, in any case, I wanted to see you and I thought this would be the best way to do it. I know you are busy training Sif." Loki could not help the way she stiffened and glanced away.

Frigga's hand on her cheek made her look up again. "Do you remember the promise I made to you, my dear one? No one will ever be dearer to my heart than you."

"I know you said that," said Loki. She looked away again. "But I also remember you telling Sif how close your bond would be with her. And you see far more of her than you do of me, these days."

"You have no reason for envy," said Frigga.

Loki pressed her lips together. "With respect, Mother, when I cannot see you except every few months, and only when _you_ come to Vingólf, I have no way of knowing that for certain." She stepped away to look at the loom propped against the wall, a half-finished tapestry in its frame. "It seemed only fair that I should be able to visit you, too."

"Yes. Yes, I suppose you are right, my… daughter," said Frigga. Loki turned back, biting her lip. "And this is, I must admit, a clever solution for you to have derived."

"It was partly Seidmadr Mimir's idea," Loki admitted. "Because I am—because he and I are both—"

"Ah. Yes, of course." Frigga shook her head with a smile. "There is so little we recall of the jotnar. I fear we may have harmed you more than we knew, restricting you in the ways that we did as you grew, all unintentionally."

"I am still… I have only held female form for a few hours each day, and even that only for a month or so. It's hard to think of this as being my skin just as truly as the others."

"Does shape shifting not come easily to you?" asked the queen.

"No, it is quite easy," said Loki. "Mimir and I have yet to find the limit to the number of forms I can take. But they do not truly feel as though they are all _me._ They aren't, not really. I am not a wolf, or a feline, or a dragon, or any of the other forms I've taken. Those are just… costumes I wear. But this is different; getting used to the idea that I am just as much a female as I am a male…" She shook her head, a little helplessly. "I still struggle with that."

"And for that, I am sorry, my darling," said Frigga.

Loki shrugged, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "It doesn't matter."

"Meaning you do not wish to discuss it." The queen smiled, and took Loki's hands. "I cannot visit for long; I do have obligations to Sif, even if you may not like them. Will you not sit with me for a time, and we can talk of other things until I must go?"

"Actually, Mother," said Loki beginning to smile, "I did have another reason for coming to you in this form."


	3. Extended scene; walking Yggdrasil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki talks with Mimir and Tyr about what it is like to travel the pathways between the realms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fragment that cuts off mid-sentence, that I cut from the discussion Loki had with Mimir and Tyr about his sky-walking ability when he first learned to use it. While I liked the words, they bogged down the pacing of the chapter, and weren't necessary to the plot really. Still, it's a pretty little descriptive passage, I guess, and a bit of world building.

 

"I rode him at first, Seidmadr," Loki was saying. "He traveled, and I looked about me to study the paths."

"Loki," said Mimir, eyes wide, "I do not intend to discourage you from this practice—it is a revolutionary discovery that changes our understanding of the World Tree—but I must advise caution. The ancient writings tell of things hidden in the spaces between that can drive a man to madness, if he gazes upon them too long."

"I know, Seidmadr," said Loki. Tyr looked up thoughtfully, but there was no sign of insolence from the boy. "I do listen, even if you think I don't. I was careful. I listened as well as watched, but Sleipnir's path took us nowhere near such dangers. Or perhaps they are afraid of him. The path was wide and clear."

"Ordinarily," said Tyr, "a wide and clear path indicates one that is well-traveled."

"I thought of that," said the boy with a sharp nod. "I swear, Father, we were careful."

"So first you rode Sleipnir," said Mimir. "And afterward?"

"After that, we walked side by side. I think I've discovered how to spot the places where Sleipnir crosses into the World Tree; it's like… it's like there are places where the tips of leaves touch on our world, and if you can find the tip, you can step onto it, like an ant, and from there step onto a twig, and then a branch, and then, I suppose, even onto the very trunk of Yggdrasil itself."

"Tell me you did not go that far," said Mimir.

"No, of course not! Not until I've seen what sort of creatures dwell in the Tree, and have learned whether I can win my way past them or must avoid them. I only traveled along the twigs at first, and followed Sleipnir when he took me to different places to step back out again. But one day, I intend to map out the paths in their entirety."

"And you made it to Vanaheim," said Tyr.

"I did,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and I'm pretty sure that was the point where he reached into his pocket and pulled out the flowers from Vanaheim.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you want to leave extra kudos, you're welcome to stop by [my Tumblr blog](http://peaceheather.tumblr.com) and say hello.


End file.
